Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brushless direct current (DC) motor.
Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1-2, a typical brushless direct current (DC) motor includes a rotary shaft A1, a rotor assembly A2, a stator assembly A3, a shell A4, a front cover A5, a rear cover A6, a motor controller A7, and a plurality of screws A8. The rotor assembly A2 is disposed on the rotary shaft A1. The stator assembly A3 is integrated with the shell A4, and is sleeved on the outer side of the rotor assembly A2. The front cover A5 and the rear cover A6 are disposed on two ends of the shell A4 via the screws A8, and the motor controller A7 is disposed on the rear cover A6 via the screws A8. The installation of the conventional brushless DC motor is complex, inefficient, unreliable, and labor-consuming.